Loving Artie
by Comet96
Summary: Artemis James-Heygate is training to be a healor after finishing her seven years at Hogwarts. Along the way she learns that being friends with the Potter children get her into complicated situations involving fangirls, dumb Quidditch players and newly-risen deatheaters. Can she cope with all this new drama without the safety of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

July 22nd 2024 – Monday

The first summer where I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I was now a qualified witch. I had passed my NEWTS with flying colours receiving twelve outstanding's, which I had only just received. I was currently in the kitchen with my twin brother Apollo, his best friends Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and my best friends Rose Weasley and Carlie Jackson. We had all agreed to gather at the James-Heygate household because it was in fact the place that our mother Elaine James-Heygate made her taster cakes for her bakery.

"Oh my Dumbledore!" I exclaimed after reading through my letter again.

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ARTEMIS GORDIE ELAINE JAMES-HEYGATE

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Darks Arts: O

Divination: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O

Potions: O

Study of Ancient Runes: O

Transfiguration: O

"What? Did you get an E in something?" Apollo asked as he looked over his own letter. I just shook my head back and forth not believing my results. I knew I had revised and worked hard and I knew I was one of the smartest witches of my age but this was impossible. Albus who was standing next to me looked over my shoulder when I made no move to reply to my brother.

"Oh Merlin you really knocked them Artie." Al mumbled looking at my results astonished. I pulled a face at him peeking over his shoulder to get a glimpse at his results.

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Darks Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Muggle Studies: E

Potions: E

Study of Ancient Runes: O

Transfiguration: O

"You didn't do too bad Al, five O's and five E's you can go straight into Auror training with your results and I'm sure your dad will be proud." I whispered to him after reading his results so only he could hear. Al did better than he thought he would as well considering her spent so much time playing Quidditch and having half his nights spent in detention with Apollo and Scorpius.

"Yeah thanks Artie and you know if you still want to be a Healer you can start training in September as well." He replied whispering back to me giving me a sweet smile as he squeezed my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hey Al we can move into that apartment in that R. wizard housing block now." Apollo announced holding up his results indicating that they now were official wizards.

Apollo and Albus had decided to buy an apartment to live together in when they finished Hogwarts; a place without their parents. Scorpius and Rose who had been dating for the last three years had decided to move in together after Scorpius asked Ron for his permission; it was funny to watch. They had been given a small three bedroom cottage by one of Scorpius' aunts and had floo connections to their job locations and everyone's fireplaces. Carlie had gotten a job working at the Daily Prophet and had required an apartment at their housing building in Diagon Alley. I was meant to be moving into the apartment with Apollo and Albus but it had seemed that they forgot that.

"Umm excuse me but I remember that the apartment you are getting is the penthouse which happens to have four bedrooms and if I'm not mistaken I have claim to one of those bedrooms." I stated throwing a tea towel at Apollo's head as he gave me his sheepish grin; the one he always gave me when he forgot me. It's not like it should be easy for him to forget me I mean we shared our mum's uterus for nine months. I poked my tongue out at him before turning to Rose who was snuggled under Scorpius' arm. "How did you do Rosie Posie?" she gave me a fake glare at her nickname before glancing down at her results to add them up.

"Outstanding's on Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence, Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration and Exceeds Expectations on History of Magic and Muggle Studies." She replied giving me a pleased smile as she flashed me her results. "A total of eight O's and two E's nearly beat mum, but I defiantly beat dad." She sounded so proud of herself for nearly beating her mum's results but if you were the daughter of Hermione Granger now Weasley you would be proud as well.

The thing about Rose was that she was a Weasley all over yet had the Granger looks as well. Rose looked more like her mum, but had her dad's eyes and hair colour. Other than that Rose was a Hermione look alike with her soft feminine features and half curled half frizzed hair. Rose was in-between being the Weasley's tall lanky build and the Granger short, curvy build. In all honestly she was tallish reaching 5ft7; taller than her mum and had a splendid curved figure that she had to 'apparently' watch if she ate too much. Rose was like her parents more than she knew and she shared their personalities and looks; she just denied it.

"Right on Rosie, and you Carlie what did you get?" I asked our blond friend as her blue eyes were glancing at the vanilla cupcakes on the table in front of her. Carlie was a complex friend; she was the typical blond haired blue eyed girl that everyone though was a stupid thoughtless bitchy girl. The amazing thing about Carlie was she wasn't anything like people thought. She cared about anyone and her soft features made her approachable after she showed you her personality. Carlie gave the best advice and I always went to her for help; well and Rose.

"Six E's and five O's, really good for me considering I sent too much of my time writing advice columns for the Daily Prophet. I suppose if I studied more I could have achieved better marks but I'm happy and I've already got my job so." She replied not taking her eyes off of the cupcakes. She did however glance and Apollo quickly before opening her mouth. "What did you get then Apollo?" Apollo who had been looking at the cupcakes as well didn't answer until Al hit him over the head and repeated the question.

"Oh umm you know not as good as Artie, but she's a freak when it comes to education." He started yet I felt the need to interrupt.

"Oh you git you don't even know what I got only Albus knows." I stated throwing a spoon at him. What I was standing near the draining board and there were still spoons there from breakfast.

"Yeah but we all know you did well." Apollo said before looking down at his sheet. As he did this his light brown hair fell into his blue eyes letting us know he needed it cut. That was the difference between Apollo and me. We were the complete opposite like day and night. He was the tall, dark and handsome type, with his light brown falling down to his neck line and flicking into his dark blue eyes. He was also 6ft4 one of the tallest boys out of our year and he was also well-built from Quidditch seeing as Al drove the team crazy after James left the year before. Apollo was smart, book smart really; if he had the book in front of him he would know the answer but he was smart. He just preferred to be out on the Quidditch pitch or pulling pranks with Al and Scorpius.

In comparison to him I was small, light and beautiful? Yeah I made that up. I had a dark ginger mess of curls graced upon my head and they reached about an inch above my hips and they also framed by light green eyes. I was also tiny reaching a lovely 5ft3 the smallest out of the group by a good 3 inches. I had curves and no fat hanging on my body considering I trained with the Quidditch team back at Hogwarts but was not part of the actual team. No I was more of the academic type yet I needed to exercise someway. I loved to learn and everything stuck in my brain and whatever I read would always be remembered. I had a great memory and it came in handy for revising.

"So what did you get then?" Scorpius asked flicking his blond hair out of the piercing grey eyes he had received from his father. Actually Scorpius was the mini of Draco Malfoy the only difference between them – apart from Scorpius being in Gryffindor- was that Scorpius' features were softened by his mother's features. Scorpius wasn't like his father in personality; he was his mother's son. He had inherited something from both of his parents; his father's looks and his mother's personality. Scorpius wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone and only did so when they needed the help. Scorpius was a protector and his decision to become an Auror was based on his need to protect.

"I received four O's and five E's," he started before giving us his playful grin. "And there I was thinking I would be getting a few trolls."

"You did well Pol seeing as half of your day was spent on the Quidditch pitch and the other half eating or in detention." I remarked giving him a wink.

"Well if we are trading results I received seven O's and three E's and with these wonderful results I will be getting into Auror training at the end of August." Scorpius muttered before folding up his results and slipping them into his pocket before placing a kiss on Rosie's head. Everyone looked between me and Al waiting for us to tell them our results. Al raised his eyebrows at me before looking back at them all.

"Artie received twelve O's and she will be going into the Healer business in September and will make a kick arse Healer. She will probably be the one to heal me when I get sent there from Auror training what with my five O's and five E's." Al said speaking for the both of us. He knew that I hated telling people I received O's in each subject during mock tests as it made me seem like a bitchy know it all.

"Oh my God guys you did great you both should be proud!" Carlie exclaimed still staring at the cupcakes. I rolled my eyes at her feeling sorry that I didn't offer her one when she came in.

"Hey Carls take a damn cupcake already." I laughed watching her and Apollo dive for the biggest one and then fighting over it. I turned to Al bumping against his shoulder in our normal playful manner before asking him the question that was on my mind. "When are we moving into the apartment?" I felt him shrug before catching the cupcake Apollo threw to him.

"James' moving into the smallest room with us seeing as he has been offered a bigger Quidditch position and needs a place to keep his crap when he's away seeing as mum wants it out of the house. I suppose we could move in by the end of the week and yes you get one of the biggest rooms considering Apollo and James will be away a lot due to Quidditch." He said through a mouthful of cake. See Al's uncle Percy had giving Al the keys for the apartment and Al now had all the information on the apartment such as when to pay rent and all that shit.

"Al sometimes you are the most wonderful man I know." I whispered to him as I pinched a bit of his cake. That was Al for you a mini of his dad; they were identical as well as James. You could place the three of them together and you would think they were all brothers. They had copied Harry's looks and had his birds nest brown hair. The only significant difference between them and Al was his hair was black and not a dark brown; it was actually black like pitch black. Al also had Harry's green eyes whereas James had the Weasley blue eyes and well as their sister Lily. Al was another tall, dark and handsome. He reached 6ft3 a whole foot taller than me and was solid from his Quidditch workouts and games. He was beautiful and I need to remind myself that this was Apollo's best friend sometimes. There was something appealing about Albus and it could possibly be his mind or his secret desire to protect everyone from bad; that was why he wanted to follow his father's footsteps and become an Auror. Al never thought about himself first and he was a Gryffindor through and through. It wasn't possible for him to have a bad bone in his body yet he still had that temper from his mum and if he ever hurt anybody it was never intentionally.

Oh my Dumbledore I sound like I'm in love with him and although that may be slightly true in a weird way he was a really good friend and I cared about him. Maybe one day I could explore these feelings I get whenever I think too hard about Albus Potter. But right now was not the time seeing as Apollo had started a cupcake fight with Carlie. You would not believe that they would be turning eighteen in a few months.


	2. Chapter 2

July 26th 2024 – Friday

"Jesus Artie what do you have in this box?" James asked dropping it to the floor after carrying it into my room for me. I gave him a sheepish smile knowing what was exactly in that box. That box held all my books in it; trust me when I say all my books. I had put a charm on it like the one Hermione used in the war so I could fit all my books in one box; an undetectable extension charm. I actually used the spell on a few of my boxes so I could use only a small collection of boxes for my room. Now that I thought about it maybe I shouldn't have put my whole collection of books into the box seeing as I had hundreds of box.

"I'm sorry James I should have warned you to levitate that box." I apologised as I started unpacking the books to go on the large bookshelf in my room. You see we had just finished bringing in the last boxes into the apartment and decided to leave the bedrooms last after finishing the unpacking for the kitchen, front room and bathrooms. They seemed the more important rooms. "Hey can you record the Quidditch match between Ireland and Romania please?" I asked him knowing that a Quidditch game would take his mind off of the pain he must have been in from lifting my book box.

"Oh I forgot they were playing tonight, thanks for reminding me." he yelled as he ran away and into the front room where there was the large cinema sized TV that James begged Harry to buy. It had seemed that over the last ten years the magical folks caught-up with the muggle technology and decided to use some of their contraptions and devices to use within the wizarding world but adding a tad bit of magic to make them Wizard usable. All their devices such as phones, laptops and TV and some gaming devices had been updated for us wizards to use.

TV's allow you to see whatever wizard channel as if you were actually there so if you watched a Quidditch match the players would be flying around in front of you. The laptops could be controlled by our wands and information could be stored in a spell so you could transfer it onto another device without sending it through email or on a memory stick. The phones were amazing like there were hundreds of things you could do with the ones. You could instant call which is when you see the person as if they were talking right next to you. Apparently it is really useful when you are in a long distance relationship or so the reviews say so. But I love the games on the mobile phones. They pop up in front of you and you can lay Angry Birds on a blow up screen in front of you yet it's still connected to the phone. Yes magic is truly amazing and we would be lost without it.

There were also household appliances that could be used within the wizarding world and the most amazing thing about all 'technology' was that there was no need to actually use electric due to the magic in them.

I had just pulled out my first year text books when Al joined me in the room. I gave him a smile in indication that I knew he was there before trying to place the books on the top shelf. I had this habit where I couldn't throw away a book so I always kept them henceforth that large library dad had built at home; unfortunately I had to leave a lot of my books at home, but mum said she would always floo them over or I could go get them. As I was saying I was attempting to put these books on the top shelf. It was during my struggle that Al came over and took the books from my hand and placed them on said shelf while leaning over me. His body pressed against my back as he did this and I had to close my eyes as a shiver spread through my body.

Okay maybe when I said I loved Al like a friend earlier I had been lying. My feelings for Al had grown over the last two years and I was undeniable in love with him, yet I hid it fairly well from everyone included Al. I couldn't help my feelings for him and it was all very cliché falling for my brother's best friend; but I knew you couldn't help how you feel in love with.

"We should buy you a step-ladder to reach in high places Artie." He joked as he gave me that award-winning smile he always flashed me. I looked up into his green eyes, shaking of the good fluttering feeling I got in my stomach and just glared at him.

"For your information Albus, I can use a few spells to reach things in high places thank you very much." I stated pushing him away from me as it was a little weird to be staring up at him like this.

"If you could use spells to reach things in high places then why didn't you do that with your books?" he asked raising one eyebrow while crossing his arms against his chest. Let me tell you when Albus Potter wears a tight short sleeve top it really shows you how good his muscles are from all that Quidditch he played at Hogwarts. Well it's too good for my well-being and if he continues to wear things like that round here then I may possibly explode.

"Books are a very different matter Albus. You have to take care when putting away books. Magic only damages them." I muttered pulling out more of the first year books from my box. You may be wondering why I have my first year books with me and it is a really simple answer; memories. You see in my first year books there are conversations and messages written across varies pages from when the gang got bored in class or while studying. All the books I have from Hogwarts have little memories like that in the books so I wanted them close to me when I moved in to this apartment. Apollo thinks I'm weird because of it, but I know for a fact that he has kept his books as well because although he didn't like the learning part of Hogwarts there is prank plans in his text book and he wants to treasure them. I have an idiot for a brother but I love him.

"Artie you do know it's sociably acceptable to ditch your Hogwarts books when you leave Hogwarts right?" Al mumbled as he pulled out more text books from Hogwarts.

"Yes I know that Al but I have my reasons for keeping them. For example there is some information in the grade 1 text books that isn't in the other text books and for all I knew it may be important to know that in Healer training and I won't have that information and then where will I be? Failing!" I said placing all the other books Al was handing me onto a shelf. I really might need another bookshelf in here.

"Umm you do remember that you have that freaky photographic memory right? I mean is it possible for you to forget anything after you read it?" he asked in a quiet voice afraid that he might offend me. I could just tell from the way he's looking at me he's scared I'm going to shout at him.

"Al if you're going to help me unpack, which seems really unlikely to me could we just unpack a different box that won't lead to me shouting at you because you said something stupid?" I asked dropping – gently placing – the books in my hand back into the box.

"I like that idea yes let's open umm this box labelled **Bathroom/toiletries**." Al said really quickly dragging the box towards him and ripping it open tearing half the box in the process. A few of my shower gels spilled out but other than that nothing else. Al just grinned up at me as if to apologise without actually saying the words. I gave him one of my significant glares before dropping myself down next to him.

"You know it absolutely sucks that there is only one bathroom in this apartment. And the worst thing is I have to share it with three boys." I said to him as he started stacking my shower gels and bubble baths in a neat pile on one side of the box.

"Us _guys_ aren't that bad when it comes to sharing a bathroom; we just need reminding to put our dirty washing in the basket and to put the toilet seat down." He replied pushing me when he said the word guys. He hates it when I refer to him as a boy seeing as he is an adult and would like to be called one. At this time I was pulling out my _women's_ toiletries so I wouldn't embarrass myself or make Al feel uncomfortable. In all fairness I'm blaming it on my mum seeing as she dumped a whole lot of _women's_ toiletries in the box thinking I wouldn't be able to buy my own.God, mothers.

"Well I would like to put a claim on a section of the bathroom to place my toiletries and towels so you losers can't take them." I declared giving him a look that stated I didn't want to be messed with.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Gordie; we shall buy you a cabinet for all your crap." He waved me off placing his hand over my face when I went to hit him. He used my middle name Gordie and he knew I disliked it. Actually I only disliked it when someone other than him said it, but when it came from his lips it sent me into a frenzy.

"Shut up Sevy and finish unpacking." I shot back using a shortened down version of his middle name; one that me, Lily and James used all the time to piss him off. He gave me a glare before pulling out a few boxes of Carlie and Rose's stuff. What if they were planning on staying round it would save them from bringing their crap with them? We all have stuff at each-others places and have taken them with us to our new homes. Al looked down at the labels and frowned creating a dent between his eyebrows.

"Why do you have a Beautification Potion?" he asked in a stern voice reminding me of Apollo when he stumbled across it. I gave him a pointed look that clearly said we were not going to have this conversation. "Artemis why do you have a Beautification Potion?" he asked again yet he sounded slightly angrier. Merlin what was with this boy?

"Um Al I'm a girl I can have a Beautification Potion if I want one." I exclaimed putting my fizzing bombs in a colourful plastic box. Hey I was a girl that liked order and if I wanted to sort my bathroom supplies out in boxes then I would!

"You don't need Beautification Potion or Blemish Blitzer or Sleekeazy's Hair Potion," he muttered reading the names off of the labels as he placed each box on the floor. "Or Hung-over Potion or Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, hey why do you have a Hung-over Potion?" he looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my God Al does it really matter if I have a collection of beauty products in my toiletries? No it doesn't I'm a girl and sometimes we need potions like that to makes us feel beautiful!" I snapped at him pulling the Hung-over Potion out of his hands. He snatched it back and then we ended up fighting between the boxes. "Let go of it Albus!"

"You don't need beauty products Artemis you are already beautiful enough!" he snapped back pulling the box violently out of my hand. At that moment I had frozen when he said his last sentence. Did he really say I was beautiful? Well when he pulled the box from my hand I went flying into him and he ended up lying flat on the floor with me sprawled on top of him. Okay this was awkward. I just stared down at him and he looked back up at me both not knowing what to do, but not wanting to move.

"Those potions aren't even mine. They belong to Rosie and Carlie." I muttered staring into his eyes once again. He had amazing eyes and they somehow reminded me of my own eyes. Maybe it was because we both had green eyes and were the only ones out of the group to have green eyes. Maybe it was because our eyes were a big comparison; his dark green and mine light green. They seemed to match each other like the ying and yang. Oh Merlin I was listening to Rosie rambling about love connections too much.

"Oh," he whispered leaning up just as I leant down. Our lips brushed against each-others in a soft sweep barley touching. It was like we were testing the feeling of us kissing before wanting to take it any further. Al seemed to decide that he liked the feeling as one hand reached up to cup my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist. My hands rested on his chest so all my body weight wouldn't be placed on him. It wasn't like I had much body weight to place on him my hands were still there from the fall. Al then pulled my face down against his making the kiss deeper letting me know in his own way that this was okay.

Merlin, Dumbledore must be one lucky croaked wizard getting a first-hand view of this show. Albus Potter was kissing me. Albus Potter was kissing me, Artemis James-Heygate. I think I've just died and gone to wizard heaven. Al's tongue had just swept over my top lip asking for entrance when we heard a demanding cough. I pulled away pushing myself off of Al quickly in fear that Apollo had caught us but instead caught a smirking James Potter standing in the door-way with his arms crossed.

"Oh this is going to be good." He said wriggling his eyebrows. He looked between Al and me as if waiting for an explanation. I could feel myself blushing and covered my face in my hands, groaning in annoyance. We just had to get caught by James none of the less; actually just think if it was Apollo that caught us? "Here I was just popping in to tell you that Apollo has got his Quidditch replies back and I walk in on my little brother and his best friends _little _sister kissing. Please do explain Albus?"

"Apollo got his replies?" I asked sounding slightly excited. Hey he had been waiting for three weeks to get replied from the Quidditch teams he had applied for and only half of them had scouted him. James gave me a look that suggested there was something more important to talk about "Can we talk about that later and go see Apollo, you know my brother who is probably sitting there staring at the envelopes as if they are about to explode!" I suggested giving him a pointed look very much like the one he gave me. "We do not mention this to Apollo!"

"Fine, but the three of us are going to talk about this." He sighed ordering us out and into the front room where Apollo was sitting on the biggest sofa surrounded by a few letters. I rushed over to him and pulled the letters from his hands counting them. He had a total of eight responses and it was a funny thing to seeing as he only applied for eight teams. I gave him a look before opening each letter before passing it over to Al. It had seemed that Apollo had frozen at the thought of receiving eight letters.

Ballycastle Bats, Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Montrose Magpies, Pride of Portree, Puddlemere United, Tutshill Tornados and Wimbourne Wasps. Those were the teams that had replied and it seemed that all eight teams wanted him to lay for him. Unlucky for him seeing as he now had to pick.

"Merlin what the heck have you done to want eight of the best teams to want you?" James asked after reading that all eight teams wanted Apollo. Apollo was still frozen and seemed shocked that all of them wanted him.

"Really James you asked him that when you were his Quidditch Captain for three years?" Al muttered looking at his brother in an unbelievable way. It must be a sibling thing to think the other is an idiot.

"Right he was my most amazing Chaser excluding me of course." He said quickly after receiving looks off of Al and me and Apollo. That seemed to snap him out of his frozen state.

"So who you signing for?" I asked turning to stare at him with a small smile on my face. He knew who I wanted him to sign on for and it was the same team James wanted him to sign on for. He looked at me seeing the small smile before rolling his eyes.

"I have no choice do I?" he asked running his hand over his face.

"No!" James and I replied pushing the letter into is hands. Al scoffed at us before picking up the other letters and shoving them into Apollo's hands as well.

"Apollo you get to decide who you play for as it is your career not theirs." He said giving us all funny looks.

"Hey shut up Al he's going to play for my favourite team and if I must remind you they're your favourite team as well." I exclaimed pulling the acceptance letter I wanted Apollo to sign to the front.

"And you are forgetting that I play for that team now and would defiantly want Apollo to sign up so we can win more matches and then get into the England team to play in the world cup." James stated throwing a cushion at Al. Just as Al was about to throw it back at him Apollo spoke again.

"Alright, alright I've decided and I already knew who I was going to play for if they accepted me." he spoke out loud breaking up the little argument between the three of us. We all looked at him waiting for him to tell us who he was in fact going to play for. "I've have decided to become a Chaser for Pride of Portree." James jumped up from his seat and grabbed me in his arms and started to spin me around while I cheered like a lunatic. I was happy that Apollo had picked the winning team- our team. We had been Pride of Portree fans since we understood Quidditch and I would have killed him if he chose any other team.

"Heygate's going to be a Portree! Heygate's going to be a Portree!" chorused James and me over and over getting ourselves excited. It felt amazing to celebrate the fact that Apollo was going to play professionally for Pride of Portree.

"This is almost as exciting as catching Al and Artie kissing!" James shouted still spinning me around. He froze when that slipped out of his mouth and gentle let me go. I looked at Al, who's eyes had gone wide and his face had lost all it colour and I had the slight feeling that I looked the same considering James did as well. I looked over at Apollo to see him clenching his jaw and flexing his hands.

"They were what?" he asked in a calm voice but we all knew he was anything but calm. No one answered him but just watched as he turned into a ticking time-bomb. "Explain now!" Oh Merlin we were all going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

July 29th 2024 – Monday

"Woke up this morning feeling fine, There's something special on my mind, Last night I met a new boy in the neighbourhood, Oh yeah, Something tells I'm into something good," I sung as I opened the fridge grabbing out the ingredients for my mango and passion fruit smoothie. Hey it was Artemis tradition to have a smoothie every morning and on Mondays I always had a mango and passion fruit smoothie. No matter what! I quickly made my way over to the island in the centre of the kitchen and dumped my mango, passion fruit, fruit juice, natural yogurt and ice on the island before reaching down to grab the blender.

"He's the kind of boy who's not too shy, And I can't help but tell him he's my guy, He danced close to me like I hoped he would, Something tells me I'm into - AL!" I shouted when I looked up from the island to see Al smiling at me while I was singing. Okay it was also tradition to find me singing whenever I cooked or made myself a delicious or any drink. I was a generally happy person what can I say?

"Lovely morning," he stated crossing his arms against his chest as he watched me standing there armed with a blender. "Are you going to continue making the smoothies?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Smoothies?" I questioned gently placing the blender on the island. Oh did I love the wizards that allowed muggle appliances into the magical homes. My life would not be the same without them.

"Yes, you do know that everyone is going to want one now that you are in the process of making them right?" he said it as if I should have known this actual fact by now. Okay I really should have seeing as the last three days I had been making four smoothies instead of my normal one. I glared at him before reaching under the island and grabbing three more cups for the smoothies. "Three more cups and then you will be there." He added walking over to the oven, pulling out four frying pans and two saucepans. Yes we had one of those really big ovens that could hold eight different saucepans at the same time.

"Seven cups?" I asked sounding slightly confused. Why in the name of Dumbledore would I need seven cups when there were only four people living in this apartment?

"Rosie, Carlie and Scorpius are over." He stated throwing a large handful of sausages into one pan, another handful of bacon in another, throwing harsh browns into one with black pudding and cracking eggs into the last one. I watched him intently as he opened three tins of beans and three tins on peeled tomatoes before turning back to face me.

"They came over to see James and Apollo off didn't they?" I asked already knowing the answer. They were here to see off Apollo for his first day at Pride of Portree; well and technically speaking James. It was his first day there as well. "I hope they come in here and help cook breakfast then!" I shouted the last part directed towards the living room where I knew the three of them would be lounging on the sofas relaxing and watching TV while Al and I slaved away cooking breakfast.

I heard all three of them groan before I saw them stumble into the kitchen looking tired beyond relief.

"Why do you two even get up this early?" Carlie asked flopping down into a stool by the breakfast bar. Yes she actually did flop.

"Carls its seven in the morning it isn't that early; we always woke up this time at Hogwarts." I stated giving her a boggy look. Alright I never said I was always in a happy mood in the mornings and I still hadn't had my smoothie yet.

"Urrr, don't speak to me!" she snapped, well snapped as much as someone half asleep could. Today Carlie was wearing a rather unique outfit; I personally think she was wearing her pyjamas. Actually in all honestly she looked like she was about to go for a jog what with her grey jogging bottoms and black tank top.

"Carlie honey, are you feeling okay?" Rose asked sounding concerned as she glanced at her best friend from the other side of the kitchen. She was making toast; out of the seven of us Rosie made the best toast ever. It was all fluffy smothered in wonderful butter and made you fall in love with it. Yes it was possible to fall in love with toast; it had happened to me plenty of times round Rose's parent's house.

"I'm tired okay, I've been up all night working on an interview I've got coming up soon." She mumbled through a yawn as she rubbed her eyes resembling a child. Carlie had started working at the Daily Prophet two weeks after finishing at Hogwarts; well technically she had been working there since the summer before seventh year doing an advice column every Sunday for young readers.

"Why are you working in an interview? You are an advice writer not an interviewer." Rose asked looking confused as she though it over. Yes that was typical Rose behaviour for her.

"Yeah I m but my boss; stupid Alistair Hawkins found out I was close friends with Apollo and James and wants me to interview them about their new positions on the Pride of Portree team." She muttered sounding very reluctant to do so. Carlie didn't want to work in the media section of the Daily Prophet for this reason. She hated having to interview people, especially her friends.

"Don't worry Carlie, James and Apollo will give you the interview. Just ask them to do it for you after breakfast before they leave, or you could go with them to the stadium and they can introduce you to the rest of the team and you can get a team interview." Al muttered as he flipped the bacon and eggs and stirred the beans to prevent them from burning.

"Yeah just follow Al's advice Carlie; at least you don't have to go running around in the Ministry following your crazy girlfriend as she does errands for her mum." Scorpius muttered as he pulled out the plates from the cupboard and sent Rose a sweet smile. Rose just glared at him and slammed the plate holding the toast down on the table with a little too much force.

"We should do something adventurous today." Al whispered in my ear pressing himself up against my back as he placed the tray of bacon, sausages and eggs on the island. I ignored the shiver that spread through my body but I knew he felt it because he let out a breathless chuckle as he pulled away and sat down

"I'm looking after Harvey at twelve for the next two days." I reminded him with a quick input as Scorpius sat down next to him.

"Good morning young children," James shouted as he pranced into the room dressed in his Pride of Portree uniform. For some reason it seemed weird to see James in those deep purple robes, it was also weird to see someone I knew playing for my favourite Quidditch team.

"You do know you are only a year older then use right, so we can't be 'young children'" Al stated as his brother helped himself to the cooked breakfast. James gave him a look that suggested that we could do whatever he wanted and to prove so stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

"Al leave James alone." I muttered placing a smoothie in front of him before handing them off to the others as well. I looked around and noticed that Apollo hadn't joined us and I knew he was panicking about going to play for Pride of Portree; call it twin intuition. "Apollo get your butt in here now!" I shouted causing the others the cover their ears. After receiving a glare for Carlie I sat down at the island and started filling a plate for myself as Apollo walked through the door.

"Hey guys." He mumbled joining us at the table and shoving a pile of food on his plate.

"Apollo you do know that everything is going to go well and you haven't made a mistake by becoming a Quidditch player." Rose simple said as she nibbled on a slice of toast. Of course Rosie was going to be able to know if something was wrong with any one of her close friends seeing as she was a very intelligent girl and paid attention to everything and everyone around her.

"We told you that already." Al stated giving Apollo a pointed look to which my brother turned away from.

_**Sometime after breakfast**_

"He's going to be okay you do know that don't you." Al commented as he pulled his coat on watching me pull my own on at the same time. We had planned to go out for the day seeing as Apollo and James where going to work and the other three were of doing stuff as well. We didn't want to stay inside all day considering the weather was working on being hot throughout the rest of the summer.

"I know, it's just he worries too much and I don't want him to do something stupid." Uttered not looking at him as I pulled on my bag and made sure I had my keys and money in there.

"You worry just as much as he does and he isn't stupid Artie, he will be okay." He repeated with declaration in his voice which made me look up at catch his eye. If Al was so confident then I should feel the same, this was my twin we were talking about and I know him well.

"You're right, I'm just worrying." I stated running my fingers through my red curls. Al gave me a cheeky smile before dragging me out the door before locking it up.

"Yes you are and it's all over nothing." He reminded me before grabbing my hand ready to apparate. "Let's go to your uncle's to pick up that little cousin of yours." And with that he twirled us on the spot.

_**London Magizoo**_

Seeing as Al and I had a free day today we decided to take my cousin to the Magizoo in London. It was actually a favour for my aunt and uncle, Oliver and Katie Wood (yes I am related to Oliver Wood, who is actually my mum's brother), seeing as they wanted to take the other five young kids away for two days before Camp Quidd opened for the summer.

As I am such a great niece to them I told them I would watch baby Harvey for those two days allowing them to have some fun with the other kids. Harvey isn't trouble to look after considering he's only six months old and loves to spend time with me and Apollo. Let's just say that we sneaked out of Hogwarts a lot when he was first born. Of course uncle Oliver and Katie never told anyone and our cousin and their oldest son Drake would come with us every time we snuck out leaving Al, Rose, Scorpius and Carlie to cover for us.

Harvey adored being with us just like I adored spending time with him. I'd made it a tradition to spend my Saturday round the Wood's house and shower Harvey in my love.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with him like that all day?" Al asked for the fourth time since we caught a taxi close to the Magizoo. I gave him a look with raised eyebrows letting him know that he didn't need to keep asking me. "What you are going to be carrying him around in that baby sling for the rest of the day."

"Did you want to swap places with me?" I proposed nodding down at Harvey who had his hands in his mouth as he stared around looking at everything. He was a really intelligent baby for being only six months old and could already say dad.

"No it's okay, I'll just stick with pushing the push chair." He stuttered sounding all flustered as he flushed a similar colour to my hair.

"You do that then." I mumbled placing an arm around Harvey's middle even though he was strapped into the baby sling. You could never be too careful and I was a worrywart. Al lead the way towards the Magizoo were it could be seen by those with magical blood. We reached the entrance of the zoo where a welcome witch stood waiting to be paid entrance.

"Two adult's please" he asked knowing that children under the age of four got to go free. The witch looked him over and her eyes grew wide with the recognition. I saw Al rub his hand over his face as he know what was to come, it always happened when we went out.

"Your Albus Potter; Harry Potter's son." She exclaimed leaning forward in her seat showing of her cleavage as she bent over. Great now she was flirting with him as well, it was clear he was never going to get with her seeing as she was the typical blond bimbo that always leaped at a chance of fame. I had no problem with blond girls considering Carlie was one of my best friends but it was girls like this that gave blonds a bad name.

"Yes I'm Albus Potter, Harry Potter's son and I would like two adult tickets please." He stressed reaching out an arm to drag me into his side. The witch's eyes travelled to me quickly before they shot down to Harvey who was giggling away.

"Who are you?" she sneered at me giving me a look that suggested I was something horrid on the bottom of her shoe. Al knowing I was going to say something to this girl that wouldn't be very nice quickly intervened and tightened his hand on my arm in warning.

"It doesn't matter who she is, the important thing is that I get those tickets I asked for." He stated placing the exact amount of money down on the desk.

"Is she your secret baby mummy and you've been hiding your son away from the world? Are you ashamed of her? Was it a one night stand and you're trying to be a good person and take her out and give her a frill as she was some dumb bitch you got knocked up?" she asked getting more excited as she went on. If Al's face was anything to go by she would have stopped talking before she even started.

"We're just friends." He spat out with each word trying to keep from shouting at the girl. She looked pleased to find out this information and gave him his tickets and was half way through asking him out when Harvey reached over for Al. Al having met Harvey plenty of times before adored him and understood that he wanted to be released from his sling and held did the following. I reached out to take the push chair off Al when Harvey did the worst thing possible.

"Dada"


End file.
